Moving on
by em87
Summary: "Congratulations! You are the new owner of All About Books!" "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione's life is going great now she left the Wizarding World. She has a great job and a great boyfriend, but what will bring Hermione back to the Wizarding World? Will she give up her muggle life and be a whitch again or will she stay in the muggle world? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving on - Chapter 1**

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

Hermione was sitting at her desk waiting to be called into her boss's office.

Three years has past since the Battle of Hogwarts. The war went on for just under two years. Death eaters captured and tourchured muggle borns.

It was all very brutal and many innocent people were killed.

In the end, Harry killed Voldemort, and saved the wizarding world. But there was lots of clean up work to be done.

At the end of the war, Hermione fell apart. She lost everything. Her parents, most of her friends and her home.

She knew she had to get out of the wizarding world. So she travelled around the muggle world for 6 months. She loved experiencing the different cultures.

When she came back to her friends, nothing was the same.

Ron was no longer there, he ran of to be with his wife, Lavender or Lav Lav.

Ginny married Blaise Zabini. It's hard to believe, but they actually make the cutest couple.

Same with Harry and Pansy Parkinson. Who would have thought?

Both couples live in the Wizarding world. Hermione hasn't seen them in three years.

The whole Weasley family was still grieving with the loss of Fred and Arthur. Molly had never been the same since the death of her husband.

And although Hermione could live there and continue on with her life, she didn't want to. The war affected her too much.

They say war always lives in you. And for Hermione it is absolutely true. She witnessed some brutal things and even undertook some herself.

Still to this day, she has 'Mudblood' carved into her arm, by Bellatrix when she was tourchured in the Malfoy Mannor.

Luckily, all the Death Eaters were thrown in jail. Including the worst of them all, Lucius Malfoy. He was left to rot in jail for life, but died only a few months after being thrown in there.

Narcissia and Draco Malfoy were excused from all crimes as they switched sides during the war. But their magic was taken from them, just to be sure.

But the famous Malfoy name is no longer the same. No one trusted the Malfoy's after what they did.

In the end Narcissia found a small place in the country side of England and Draco moved to America. Both were forced to live the muggle way.

Hermione decided she needed to leave, and ran away to America, also.

She spent 6 moths starting over. She bought an apartment in New York and scored herself a good job editing books for a big U.S company.

Hermione hardly used magic these days. She didn't need it.

During this time, she came across Draco Malfoy. She was scared at first, but then began to realise he hd changed a lot.

His platinum hair was no longer slicked back, it was messy, in all the right places.

He wore muggle attire and even drove a car and owned a mobile.

Who would have thought?

Draco eventually charmed her over with his naturally good looks and witty flirtatious remarks.

They went out on dates and they began to realise neither one was like what they were at school.

Although Hermione was still a bookworm and Draco was still a charmer.

All too soon, they started dating and had sex on a regular basis.

Life was great for both of them. Draco owned his own business, DM Enterprises. They do all the publicist work for New York, creating advertisements and so on.

He was able to keep his name without anyone knowing who he was because he is in the muggle world.

Hermione was a book editor, and was really good at her job, as she loved it.

Hermione's boss, Mr Jones, was retiring from his high position and everyone who worked for him was being interviewed to take over his position.

Hermione was extremely nervous for her interview today.

She was sitting at her desk, waiting for him to come out and invite him into his office to start the interview.

She only waited a few more minutes before he came out.

"Miss Granger, you may come in now." Mr Jones said inviting her into his office. They both day down on opposite sides of his desk.

If Hermione got this job, it would be a big step forward in her career. This was probably the most important interview of her life!

After a nerve racking half an hour in Mr Jones's office, Hermione walked out onto the freezing streets of New York.

The ice crunched beneath her feet and her breath filled the air with crystal clouds.

Every day Hermione walks around the busy corner to star bucks, to grab her morning coffee.

As Hermione walked back to the office gripping the hot coffee in he hands, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hey sweet lips." Draco Malfoy said on the other end of the phone.

"Their not sweet, their cold!" Hermione said, smiling.

"I had better come warm them up for you." Draco smirked.

"Mmm, that would be great."

Draco laughed.

"So how did your interview go?" He asked.

"Good, I think. But there are over 100 people in the office, so what are my chances." Hermione sighed.

"They are very good. You are a hard working woman. Mr Jones knows you out 110% into your work."

"Hmm yeah."

"Are we still on for tonight?" Draco asked, giddy with anticipation.

"Definitely."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sounds great. Draco, I have to go, I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay babe, see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too."

xoxoxox

Hermione had hardly been gone half an hour. As soon as she stepped into the office, Mr Jones took her into his office.

"I like you, Hermione," Mr Jones said,

"You have great potential and there are so many things I didn't know you knew about books and literature."

"Well my job doesn't allow me to do those things." Hermione said.

"Yes, that's why I would love it if you'd take over my job."

"Yes, I'd love that!" Hermione squealed.

"You will need a few weeks in training by me to learn how to do things. And by the start of February, you will be the new owner of All About Books."

"Thankyou so much, Mr Jones."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hermione. I fell at ease now I know the business is being passed into good hands."

"Thank you."

"Give me half an hour to have lunch and the I will show you a few things around this giant building."

xoxoxoxox

Hermione left Mr Jones's office, turned right and walked down the long hallway until she got to the store room, which no one ever goes in.

Hermione discovered this spot six months ago. She only uses it to make private calls, like the ones she was about to make now.

Hermione called Draco. She hoped he would pick up.

"Hey my darling." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"I got the job!" She squealed.

"Babe, that's so great! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Draco."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Hermione said, hanging up the phone.

xoxoxoxox

Me Jones kept Hermione busy for the afternoon and until six o'clock, an hour past usual.

By the time Hermione got home, it was six-thirty and Draco would be there in half an hour.

Hermione had just finished doing her make up when the door bell rang. She was only in her dressing gown when she answered the door.

"Hey, don't you look nice." Draco smirked. He took her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Mr Jones kept me in his office until six, and then I only had half and hour to get ready." Hermione explained.

They made their way into the bedroom.

"Congratulations on your new job!" Draco said, and then gave her a long kiss which made Hermione feel like she was on cloud nine.

It was just a long innocent kiss, so Draco could show his emotions for her in the kiss.

They slowly broke away, savouring the taste of each others lips as long as possible.

"I got you something." Draco said, as they both sat down on the bed.

"Oh Draco, it's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed and gave Draco a kiss, "it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen! I love it, thankyou."

"I'm glad you like it. Here let me put it on you."

The necklace was rose gold, with a few small diamonds. It was the infinity symbol, placed on the chain length ways. It was simple, much like Hermione, but looked gorgeous.

Hermione went to put her dress on. It was a long strapless teal dress which suited Hermione perfectly. It pushed her small boobs up and showed all her curves.

Hermione walked out of her wardrobe and into the bedroom where Draco was waiting.

He stood up and took one deep breath.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

"Thanks you look very handsome in your tux as well." Hermione smiled.

"It looks better on the floor." Draco winked.

"I bet it does." Hermione smirked back.

**A/N: there we have it! The first chapter! **

**This story will be very romantic, but will have lots of drama. **

**Many places in this story will be R rated, so if you don't like, then don't read. **

**I have had this story in my head for a while now, and have a fair bit written out already. **

**I have and will change a few things in the books to suit the story better. **

**I'm on school holidays now so I should update every few days hopefully. **

**I hope you all like this story, I am really excited to write it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving on chap 2 **

**A/N: I own nothing. I wish I owned Draco, but sadly I don't. **

**Warning: there is very mature content in this chapter! Mature as in sex! You can skip that bit if you don't feel comfortable reading it but I will not tell you when it is as I feel it kills the mood. **

Draco took Hermione to one of the classiest restaurants in New York.

It had beautiful high ceilings with no cobwebs and stunningly white table cloths on hundreds of tables scattered around the giant room.

They waited until a waiter with elegant clothes came to escort them to their table. He handed them the navy coloured menu's and the left.

"Thankyou for taking me here, Draco," Hermione said, " it's so beautiful and classy."

"I brought you here because I love you and I am so proud of you." Draco said romantically, but was shaking with nerves.

Hermione blushed at his sweet comment.

A band started playing slow music. A few couples moved onto the wide dancing space.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled.

They walked up into the dance floor and started dancing. They danced near the front of the floor, close to the orchestra.

All too soon, the music ended and all you could hear was the soft noise of people talking.

"Wait here, I'll go and request a song." Draco said, walking up onto the stage where the orchestra was playing.

Draco whispered something to a man and then he took the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Draco greeted, shaking with nerves, "I would like to make an announcement to my beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione, I have know you since we were eleven. You were this tiny little bushy haired beaver and I was a scrawny pale kid. Before you all think oh how cute, let me tell you there was nothing cute about our relationship. We were enemies. We hated each other with so much passion.

"And as we got older, our hate got more extreme. In our fights, Hermione always ended up slapping me and I did nothing, because I'm not a girl basher," he smirked, "I think it's safe to say, we were both sexually attracted to each other.

"So although she still always slapped me in our fights, we learned to show our anger in other ways, by kissing the hell out of each other. And this was a good way to relieve our sexual tension.

"Anyway long story short, this wasn't enough and we started fucking, excuse my language. But then school was over and we never saw each other again for a few years. We both moved here, to America and started fresh lives.

"One day we ran into each other, and realised we had both changed. We started dating, and have lasted this long. Although we still fight, it's not to the same extent anymore.

"I think when we were back in school I had a little crush on her. That's the reason I did everything I did. But Hermione, you didn't know that until just now.

"These last few years we've spent together have been amazing, and I am so glad I found you again, as I thought I'd lost you forever. You are my world. You are my family and have always been there for me. You are the sweetest and most brainiest person I have ever met. And I will love you for as long as we live."

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes.

Draco then got down on one knee and the audience gasped, all in tears themselves.

Hermione walked closer to Draco. More tears run down her face.

Draco pulled out a ring from his pocket and said:

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

More tears run down Hermione's face.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She cried.

By this time the crowd was in tears and was cheering and clapping.

Draco walked down off the stage and put the ring on Hermione's finger.

"I love you." Hermione said and gave Draco a long happy kiss.

It was slow, but showed their love and how happy they were.

They pulled away slowly, to savour the taste. They leaned their heads together and were in a right embrace.

"I love you too!"

Then Draco spun Hermione around in the air while kissing her.

He sat her back on her feet, kissed her once more and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

The ring is a small diamond, expensive but simple.

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe he proposed! She had no idea he was going to do it tonight, or any time soon!

All night people kept coming up to them to say congratulations.

It was ten o'clock and Draco could wait anymore.

"Babe, I need you. Lets go so I can make love to my new fiancée." Draco purred in Hermione's ear.

He sucked on her ear lobe and placed a kiss to the tender skin behind her ear.

"Okay." Hermione responded.

Draco paid the bill and then picked Hermione up bridal style and walked out of the restaurant and into Draco's car.

Draco picked up Hermione again when they got to his apartment and carried her to his bed.

Draco quickly ripped off his suit jacked and joined his new fiancée on the bed.

Hermione kissed him with complete love and passion.

When their kiss became more hungry, Draco kissed down he jaw and neck, stopping on all her sensitive points he had become familiar with over the last few years.

Hermione's hands roamed down to his shirt and untucked the bottom of it.

Draco sucked on her sensitive skin on her collarbone. He grazed his teeth over it, claiming her as his.

She pulled on his tie before ripping it over his head. Next she worked on his shirt buttons, working from top to bottom.

When she reached his last button, Hermione 'accidentally' brushed Draco's hard dick. He groaned.

He was so hard for his little witch.

Draco had enough of the teasing. He ripped off his shirt and quickly unbuckled his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Someone can't wait." Hermione smirked at him.

"Babe, you have no idea what you do to me." He replied huskily.

She placed a hand on his hard member and slowly stroked it.

"Oh baby I think I do."

Draco groaned in frustration and ripped Hermione's dress off. Leaving her in red lacy under wear.

Draco's eyes darkened with lust. He absolutely loved her in red. It turns him on even more.

He growled in approval.

"If I had if known you were wearing that under your dress, I would of shagged you before we left for dinner."

Hermione giggled.

Draco moved his hands over Hermione's bra. He felt her nipples harden under his touch. He unclasped her bra and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He gave her breasts the attention they were calling for.

His tongue swirled around her nipple, teasing her by not touching it.

She groaned and Draco smirked.

He gave in and kissed and licked her breasts until they both couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione pulled his face back up to hers and have him a passionate kiss.

Draco's tongue found its way into her mouth and they fought for dominance.

During this time Draco hooked a finger in her lace panties and slowly pulled them down, teasingly.

Hermione groaned.

"Mmm baby your so wet for me." He groaned as he slid a finger along her wet clit.

Hermione moaned.

"And your so hard for me." Hermione replied and stroked his fully hard member.

Draco slid a finger into Hermione's soaking cavern.

Hermione moaned and arched her back at his touch.

"Ahh, stop teasing me. I want you inside me now." Hermione demanded, needing more.

Draco happily did what his fiancée wanted.

He slid his penis against her opening, teasing her for a few short moments before plunging into her.

They both moaned at the feeling.

Draco filled her up and pounded in and out, hard and fast.

He wanted to take it slow and lovingly but he needed her more, so his actions were hard and rough.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his back and locked her ankles together around his back and gripped the head board with her hands.

Draco pounded into her, deeply with this new angle.

Hermione was close. Her walls started tightening around his member.

Draco moved a hand down and started playing with her clit while he kissed her mouth deeply.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She screamed into his mouth and arched her back in pleasure as she came. Her walls tightened around his dick, making it hard for him to move inside her.

After three more burial thrusts, he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed on her and rested for a few moments.

He then removed himself from her and moved her onto her side so he was spooning her from behind.

This was their favourite position after sex.

They fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Hermione fit perfectly against him, her ass pressing into his dick, and his chin resting softly on top of her head.

Their legs were tangled together and Draco's arm was draped across Hermione's stomach, holding onto her closely.

"I love you so much baby." Draco murmured before falling asleep.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione murmured back, and joined Draco in his peaceful state of sleep.

**A/N: omg! What a chapter! **

**They got engaged! I don't know about you guys but as I was writing the proposal I was in tears! **

**As I said before I have written out a bit of this story but I wasn't happy with his proposal so I re wrote it and cried! It was just so beautiful and meaningful! **

**I don't know if you guys cried, you probably didn't because I'm a bit of a sook and a hopeless romantic. **

**And that was the first sex scene I have ever written! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I really want some feedback as I was really nervous about writing it! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. **

**Draco is a hopeless romantic! Who would have thought! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving on chap 3 **

**A/N: disclaimer I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

**Warning: sexual content in this chapter! **

The next morning Hermione woke up to find herself wrapped in a tight embrace with her new fiancée.

She was very used to this tight embrace as she had been waking up like this for years.

"Good morning." Draco said hoarsely.

"Good morning honey." Hermione said, turning in his arms and giving him a kiss.

This reminded Hermione of last night. After falling asleep last night, they woke up around midnight and made love slowly and romantically.

And then around four, Draco woke up from his dream about Hermione and was horny, so they did it again, hard and deep.

"I can't believe your my fiancée!" Hermione squealed softly.

"I know baby. I'm so glad you said yes."

"Of course I would say yes. I love you much!"

"I love you too, sexy. Now, can you help me? You see I have a little problem and only my fiancée can help me with it." Draco winked.

"Oh honey. What is your problem?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, I am in bed with the sexiest woman alive and she is turning me on."

"Oh is that so? What would you like me to do about it?"

Hermione's hand wandered down to his cock and stroked it lightly, teasing him.

"I have many ideas for you, my naughty witch." Draco quickly flipped Hermione over so she was pinned underneath him. Hermione giggled.

Draco captured his lips with Hermione. It was a very hard kiss, showing just how much Draco needs her.

His tongue teased her lip, stroking it. When Hermione groaned in frustration, Draco put his tongue in and battled it with hers.

His cock was resting right where Hermione wanted it. She took full advantage with this position and started grinding his hard cock against her throbbing heat.

"Hermione." Draco moaned.

Draco took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on in. Hermione arched her back in pleasure.

"Draco." Hermione groaned.

"Yes my love?"

"Fuck me."

Draco smirked at his little witch.

He lined his cock up to her wet and begging entrance and entered her in one deep thrust.

They both moaned in the pleasure this created.

Draco pumped in and out hard and fast. He was moving at an almost inhuman speed.

Hermione moaned. He was hitting all the sensitive spots inside her.

Draco started moving his hips in circles so he was grinding into her rather than thrusting.

"Draco!" Hermione moaned.

Their moans and grunts filled the room along with the sounds of sex.

Hermione's nails dug into Draco's back and she neared her orgasm.

Draco started thrusting again. He worked up a good rhythm and Hermione met his deep thrusts with her hips.

Draco thrust into her out of rhythm and Hermione came and screamed out his name in pleasure.

Draco continued thrusting into her to make her come for longer.

"Hermione." Draco yelled and spilled his hot seed into her.

He collapsed on her as he caught his breath.

He rolled over on his side and put his arm over his eyes. Hermione lay on her side and looked down him.

He looked so beautiful. His platinum blond hair was all messed up and looked like Hermione had been running her fingers through it all night. Which was true.

Draco reached out the other arm which was not draped over his eyes and reached out and tangled his hands in Hermione's thick tangled hair.

"Promise me you won't ever change your hair, okay?" He murmured.

"Okay." Hermione rested her head on his chest.

They both fell asleep instantly.

Hermione woke up a few hours later to find she was alone in the huge bed. Her nose picked up the smell of bacon and eggs.

She got up and went to the drawer which she keeps a few of her clothes in his room for occasions like these. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a hoodie and some clean underwear.

But she was having a hard time walking. Her lady parts were throbbing from all pounding she took part in last night and this morning.

She slowly wandered out to the kitchen to find Draco cooking food on the stove. He had his back to her so she walked up to him the best she could and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Draco was only wearing jeans. Hermione pressed a kiss to his shirtless back.

"Morning babe." Draco smirked.

Hermione just moaned in response.

"Are you tired, my love?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am. Since someone kept me up half the night."

"I didn't see you complaining." Draco smirked.

She pulled away from him and wandered over to the bench. Draco watched her curiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No I'm not. I had someone's huge cock pounding into me all night and now I'm fucking sore."

"Oh I'm sorry baby."

"Your not sorry. Your just proud of your self for fucking me so hard I can't walk."

"Your right. I am proud if myself. But I also feel bad for making your sore, but you have to admit, it was worth it." Draco smirked and winked, remembering last nights activities.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely worth it!" Hermione winked back.

Draco put a hot plate in front of her filled with bacon and eggs. He sat down next to her.

"Babe these smell good, but who knows if they will taste as good." Hermione smirked.

"Hey! Mione, just admit it already. You know I can cook and it tastes good so just admit it!

"I won't because I was taught not to lie, and all your food tastes awful!"

Draco shot her a glare while Hermione took a bite of her breakfast.

"Hun, these taste awful!" Hermione lied. It was their ritual to do this. Wherever Draco cooks Hermione always tells him it tastes gross.

It all started when they met in America and Draco was always eating out because he didn't know how to cook. So Hermione taught him.

At first he was awful but has gotten better. All the practice in potions paid off.

So whenever Draco cooks something no matter how good it tastes, Hermione says it tastes shit.

"You know it tastes good."

"No, Draco, it really tastes shit!"

"Let me taste yours, as mine tastes fine!"

Hermione put some of the bacon on her fork and fed it to Draco.

He spat it back out.

"Ew, babe your right this does taste shit!" Draco screwed up his face in disgust. Hermione pissed her self with laughter.

"I know something that tastes better." Draco smirked and pressed his lips to Hermione's.

He kissed her eagerly, like he hadn't eaten in months. Hermione kissed back just as forcefully.

Hermione loves Draco's kisses. He is the best kisser and always makes Hermione feel like she's on fire.

He could probably make her orgasm from his kisses.

He broke away, slowly.

"Mmm, much tastier."

Hermione laughed.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Hermione smirked, and they continued eating their breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"I think we should move in together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean now we are engaged, my mother will approve of us living together. So why not. I mean you basically live here anyways, and all your girly shit is lying all over my bathroom so why don't we just make it official?"

"Okay, sure!"

"You'll do it?"

"Yes, Draco I'll move in with you!" She kissed Draco to show how happy she is.

"Good. You know I would have asked you sooner but mother didn't like the idea of living together before we were engaged."

"I know honey. And just for the record, you love it when I leave all my girly shit around here." She teased.

"Yeah I do. It makes it feel like your here all the time."

"Yeah I wish I was here all the time."

"You will be! Your moving in with me today, got it?"

Hermione laughed.

"Okay, I'll move in with you today." She tried to look disappointed. She rolled her eyes to prove her point.

"Hey! That's not very nice! That's it, it's time for your payback!" Draco picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy put me down!" She screamed.

"No way!"

Hermione decided to tease him a bit while she was in this position. She rubbed his ass and pinched it and squeezed it. She did this repeatedly until he groaned.

Then she slowly moved her hand around to the front of his pants and lightly brushed his erection...

"Hermione Granger!" Draco shouted and set her down on the bathroom floor.

He turned the water on in the shower and got undressed. Hermione did the same thing, but much slower to tease him.

They never took their eyes off each other.

When Hermione was done, Draco picked her up bridal style and put her under the shower.

xoxoxoxox

Hermione felt even dirtier when she walked into the living room an hour later.

Draco took her up against the shower wall and then again against the sink when they got out.

Hermione struggled to make her way from the bedroom to the living room. She took a bit longer getting dressed then Draco.

And she wouldn't let him help her otherwise they would end up shagging again.

Hermione was in too much pain for that.

She sat down on the couch next to Draco. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes watching the tv.

"You took a while to get here." Draco said while smirking, knowing exactly why she took so long.

"Babe, I can hardly walk. It hurts."

Draco pulled her tighter.

"I know honey, I know."

"No Draco you don't. Unless you have a fanny, which I know for a fact you don't other wise I wouldn't be in so much pain, you wouldn't know."

"I am sorry baby. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"No way. That's how I got this sore. No more sex today." Draco pouted.

"What!"

"You heard me. No sex."

"Babe, your going to be the death of me."

"I know." Hermione smirked.

"C'mon babe, you need to move all your stuff over to my house."

"Can we wait a few minutes?I really want to rest a little first."

"Fine. But at 12 o'clock we are going to get your stuff."

"Okay."

xoxoxoxox

Hermione was at her house packing all her clothes in bags to take to Draco's.

Draco was packing up all her shoes and putting them in boxes.

They were packing all the things that were easy to back and the things she can't live without.

"Babe, I don't understand how you walk in these." Draco said holding up a pair of six in stilettos.

"I don't wear them. Ginny insisted she buy them for me when I first moved here. But I haven't worn them."

Hermione was almost done packing up her clothes when she found a sexy black and green nightgown. It was lace and revealed half her ass and boobs.

She held it up.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

His eyes darkened with lust when he saw it.

"Remember this?" She asked.

"Do I remember it? Of course how could I forget?" He smirked.

"I forgot I had this! I'll definitely be using it again!"

Draco groaned. His cock hardened painfully. He wanted her so bad.

"Babe stop teasing me." He pleaded.

Hermione laughed.

Once they finished the shoes and clothes they move into Hermione's beauty products and girly stuff.

Draco found her collection of pads and tampons.

"You have so many of these!" Draco was shocked.

"All of those will probably last me one period."

"What!"

"Yeah I know. But just be lucky you don't get periods."

"I am definitely glad I don't have to wear these. Hey! I have an idea! Lets put them on and pretend to fight, you know that add where he puts them on his arms and legs and shirt and stuff?" Draco was getting excited.

"No we are not going that! Do you know how much they cost?" Hermione laughed.

"Fine. I was just trying to have some fun, other than sex."

"Are you saying you aren't having fun with me packing?"

"I never said that."

"Draco..."

"I am having fun, but I thought we could have some more."

"I said no sex."

Draco threw a packet of pads at her.

She picked it up and threw it back at him.

"Oi! What was that for?" She asked.

"Oh, noting, just some pay back."

"Draco Malfoy, your going to pay for that!" She picked up a few packets and threw them at him.

They had a bit of a war. They were running around the bedroom, throwing things at each other.

Hermione pounced on him and they both fell to the floor. Draco was pinned underneath his fiancée.

"You know, I really like this position!" Draco smirked.

Hermione went to get off him. But he held onto her.

"I'm sorry, please don't go."

"Draco..."

He flipped them so he was on top.

"But I like this position more."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was too busy staring into his eyes. They were so beautiful. No matter how many times she looked at them, she always saw something different.

"Like what you see?" Draco smiled down at her.

She reached out and cupped his cheek and ran her thumbs under his eyes. She looked at him adoringly.

Draco put his hand on her hand which was on her cheek and rubbed it slowly.

They got lost in the beauty and depth of each others eyes.

"I love you so much." Hermione said, meaning every word.

"I know. I love you too."

He lent down an captured his lips with hers in a soft meaningful kiss.

They pulled away slowly, still looking into each others eyes.

"I guess we'd better finish packing." Draco said, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

They both got up and finished packing. Draco's car was filled with clothes, shoes, beauty and personal things and a few other important things.

Hermione only packed the things she really needed that Draco didn't have in his house.

Hermione was so happy to finally be moving in with him. She basically lived there, as she was always and usually spent the night. Most weekends she is usually at his for the two days.

They drove back to Draco's house and unpacked her things.

When they were done they decided to have a late lunch.

"I think we should go and see your mum in England." Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah I think so too."

"But I can't take enough time off work so I think we should apparate."

"That's a good idea, babe. We'll do it next weekend."

"Okay. Your mum will be so happy!"

"I know, she will be." He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss.

**A/N: chapter 3 done! **

**What do you guys think? I would really love your feedback. **

**This was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry but I just wanted to show their cute side. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving on chap 4 **

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot. **

The weekend flew by. Draco and Hermione spent the entire weekend together. They moved most of Hermione's stuff over into Draco's apartment.

They spent most of the weekend shagging. But who can blame them.

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. She moaned and realised it was Monday morning and she needed to get to work as it was already eight o'clock!

She tried to move out of Draco's arms, but he kept her there.

"Draco!" She yelled.

"Draco wake up we've got to get to work!" She wiggled her ass against his cock.

"What." He groaned.

"Get up! We have to go to work!" Hermione jumped out of his arms and ran to she shower.

Draco didn't stress too much, as he is the boss and can rock up to work whenever he wants.

Ten minutes later Hermione walked into the kitchen in her work clothes. She scoffed down a quick breakfast made by Draco and they both made their way out the door.

They were standing in the freezing street as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tonight, baby." Draco said.

"Yeah see you tonight. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, now get to work before your late!" Draco said laughing.

Hermione started walking away to her car when Draco slapped her on the ass.

She turned around and smirked at him.

"Babe, you forgot something." Draco said, walking over to Hermione.

"Shit, did I? Am I dressed properly?" She asked, freaking out.

"Yes you look sexy. You forgot to kiss me goodbye."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." She said and then gave Draco one of the best goodbye kisses.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer by grabbing her hips.

They kissed forcefully. Draco moved his skilful lips against hers.

Merlin, I could kiss him all day. She thought.

Draco's tongue teased her bottom lip. Hermione groaned in frustration and parted her lips to let him in.

He explored her mouth, and rubbed his tongue against hers.

There was nothing sexual about this kiss, it was just a sweet kiss.

Hermione felt like her insides were in fire.

They pulled away reluctantly.

"Mmm, now I am going to be late!" Hermione said.

"I think that was one of the best goodbye kisses I've ever gotten!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione laughed.

"Go on, have a good day. Just remember do what your boss tells you to!" Draco said.

"I will. I really have to go now," she said while she climbed into her car, "bye, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye babe." Draco got into his own car and drove off in a different direction to Hermione.

xoxoxoxox

Hermione was sitting at her desk on the phone to her boss, Mr Jones.

"Hermione, I am so sorry I can't make it in today as my wife is really sick. She's in hospital and I need to be with her now." He said.

"That's okay Mr Jones."

"Here's the thing. Tomorrow I have to go to a conference in London, and today I was going to prepare for it. So I was wondering if you could prepare it for me? I left everything to need to know on my desk."

"Okay. I can do that. Mr Jones, I really think you need to be with your wife over the next few days, instead of going to the conference."

"Yes I know. Do you think you could go for me?" He asked.

"Sure. I can do that."

"Thankyou so much Hermione, I really appreciate it. But after all you are now the boss of All About Books. Consider this your first job."

"I will thankyou so much for giving me this opportunity, Mr Jones. I really hope your wife gets better. Send my best wishes."

"I will Hermione thankyou. Good luck with the conference, everything is written on my desk for you. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thankyou."

"Your very welcome. Good luck and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, goodbye Mr Jones."

"Bye, Hermione."

Hermione hung up the phone and make her way into Mr Jones's office.

She read over the notes and started putting information together for the conference.

She had to report on the amount of books being edited, published and sold this year. And also about the authors which are writing them and how much they are making.

And many more things like the percentage of people still reading and buying books.

Hermione knew this would be a big task, but she was definitely up to it.

She worked hard all morning. She got most of the information together, she just had to finalise it and put it in a presentation.

She looked at the clock to see it was one o'clock. She decided to go out to her favourite cafe for lunch.

All morning people had been coming in to congratulate her on her new job. They then saw the ring on Hermione's finger and congratulated her on her engagement as well.

To be honest, she was starting to get a bit sick of all the compliments.

She ordered a chicken and avocado baguette and sat down and called Draco.

"Hi babe." He said.

"Hey. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, I'm all yours."

"Well, my boss, Mr Jones, isn't going to be at work for the next few days because his wife is sick. And he was supposed to go to a conference in London tomorrow for a few days." Hermione paused and Draco started talking.

"So let me guess, he wants you to go to the conference."

"Yes he does. I am so sorry baby, I don't want to be away from you for so long, but it's something I have to do."

"Who says I'm letting you go alone?"

"What, don't you trust me?" She teased.

"Well, your going to London right? Well we can visit my mother while we're there and maybe our friends if have time."

"Babe, you have the best ideas!"

"I know." Hermione knew Draco was smirking.

"So you'll come with me?" She asked.

"Of course. Give me the details tonight."

"Okay. Thankyou so much for coming with me! I love you so much!"

"I love you too beautiful. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Hermione hung up the phone. She was going to London! With her fiancée! To see her soon to be mother-in-law! And possibly her friends!

Could life get any better?

xoxoxoxox

Hermione got home around six that night. Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Your late." Draco said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." She put her bag down on the table and went and sat on Draco's lap. He put his arms around Hermione's waist.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Draco winked suggestively.

Hermione laughed.

"In your dreams baby."

Draco pouted.

"I'm sorry baby."

She leaned in and pecked his sad lips.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!"

"I can but not now. I have to make dinner, because I'm hungry." Hermione tried to get off Draco's lap, but his strong grip stopped her.

"I'm hungry too." Draco winked.

"Your so cute baby, but I am really hungry for food." She tied to get off his lap again but he held her down.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Draco smirked and kissed up her bare shoulder.

"Draco..."

Draco leaned up and kissed her neck and then made her way to her ear.

He nibbled on her lobe and bit down, eliciting a moan from his fiancée. He kissed the hollow of her ear and she moaned again.

"Draco..." She moaned.

"I love it when you say my name baby. But it's even better when you scream it when I'm shagging you senseless." He said in between kissing down her neck.

"Draco, I really have to go." Hermione said unconvincing.

"No you don't."

"Draco, how about I make it up to you later tonight, okay?"

"No. I'm horny now. I want you now. Not later, now."

"Babe your always horny."

"That's because whenever I'm around you it just goes up because your so sexy, even when you don't mean to be." Draco kissed her sweet spot on her neck and Hermione moaned.

"Oh Draco, I love you so much."

"I know baby, I know. Kiss me?"

"If I kiss you will you let me go?"

"Depends on how good you kiss me."

Hermione leaned in, so her lips were inches from his. She loved teasing him like this.

She licked her lips, to tease him more. Draco tightened his grip on her.

Hermione smirked and kissed him. It was a hungry kiss.

Hermione loved the way Draco kissed. He kissed with such passion. He put his tongue in her mouth and explored it thoroughly before massaging his tongue against hers.

Hermione moaned.

She wanted him so badly but knew she had to pull away.

So she pulled away slowly, much to Draco's disappointment.

She looked into his eyes.

"Hermione." Draco moaned.

"I know. That kiss was amazing."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I love you and I promise we will continue this later, okay?"

"Fine." Draco reluctantly agreed.

She got off his lap and went into the bedroom to change her clothes before making dinner.

Hermione came back out a few minutes later in sweat pants and a hoodie.

Draco watched her as she started making dinner. She had her back to him.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

"Nope. Your just too sexy not to look at."

Hermione ignored his compliment and continued cooking. She was making pasta.

Draco groaned as she bent over to get the saucepan out of the cupboard.

"Babe stop teasing me!" Draco groaned from the couch.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up to see Draco groaning.

"Your so damn sexy!" Draco groaned again.

Hermione slapped her ass and turned around again to put the saucepan on the stove.

"Babe your killing me!" Draco growled. He wanted her so bad.

Hermione laughed.

Draco watched her the whole time she cooked. He never took his eyes off her.

"Draco, it's ready."

"Yeah, so am I!" Draco muttered and got up and got his bowl of pasta from the bench.

"I heard that." Hermione said and went and sat down on the couch. Draco joined her.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about London, so stop looking at me like a horny teenager and listen to me."

"I can't help it, your just so sexy."

"Just try, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay so we are staying in a hotel in London for three nights. I have to work all Tuesday and Wednesday. You can do whatever you want. I was thinking on Tuesday night we could catch up with Harry, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise?"

"Okay."

"And then on Thursday we can go and visit your mum?"

"Okay."

"And on Friday we fly home. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Yep."

Hermione glared at him.

"Your the one driving me insane with your sexiness. You have created the problem," he paused and pointed to the huge bulge in his pants, "so you have to hurry up and do something about it!"

Hermione laughed.

"It's not funny!" Draco said, very annoyed and horny.

"Yes, honey it is."

"No it's not!"

"I'll deal with your problem later, okay. We have to get ready. And I know as soon as I fix your 'problem' I won't have time to get ready."

"Can't you deal with it now?" Draco pleaded.

"Why don't you deal with your 'problem'?"

Draco gasped.

"Your asking me to use my hand? Babe that's cruel!"

"Well you either use your hand or wait until later okay?"

"Fine. I'll wait until later."

"Good boy." Hermione smirked and patted his cock.

Draco screamed.

"Ahhh." He cried and was about to loose it.

Hermione winked.

And he lost it. He tossed both their bowls of pasta onto the coffee table and pushed Hermione back on the couch and he lied on top of her.

He kissed her with so much passion. It felt good to relieve some of the pressure, but it wasn't enough.

They kissed forcefully, and Draco's tongue explored her mouth.

Draco started grinding his painfully hard cock against her heat.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"Draco I don't have time for this." She said, without much conviction.

"Yes you do. I promise it won't take long."

Hermione kissed him. She decided the packing and organising could wait.

She put her hands under Draco's shirt and explored his back.

Draco pulled back and stood up. Hermione groaned with the loss of contact.

He frantically took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans and tossed them aside. Hermione was very pleased to see Draco was going commando.

The minute Draco pulled his pants off his hips, his huge cock sprung free and he moaned at the good feeling.

Hermione's eyes never left his as she took off her clothes as well. When they were both undressed Draco jumped back on her and covered her neck with kisses.

He worked his way down until he reached her breasts. He happily sucked on her nipple and kneaded the other breast in his hand.

Hermione lent down and stroked his hard cock.

He had been waiting all day for this.

Draco released her nipple, took his cock in his hand and entered her in one deep thrust. They both moaned.

Draco pumped in and out of her at a fast pace while sucking on her nipple again. Hermione tangled her hands in his hair.

Draco was so buried so deep inside her that she felt like he was filling her up to her throat.

Before Hermione could wrap her legs around Draco's waist he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

His big hands pushed on her ass until she was on her knees.

He entered with so much force that Hermione orgamsed with the impact. She screamed Draco's name.

He continued pounding into her harder and faster than before.

"Hermione." He groaned.

"I'm so close baby."

"I know me too." He panted.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. He need his release so badly.

Suddenly Hermione's legs gave way and she fell forwards on the couch.

Draco quickly flipped her over so she was on her back and thrusted into her again.

It only took a few more pumps for Hermione to have an earth shattering orgasm. Hermione tightened around Draco's cock and he followed Hermione into an earth shattering orgasm.

He fell on top of her as they tried to catch their breath. Once they did, Draco rolled Hermione over so he was underneath and Hermione laid her head on his chest.

They were in a tight embrace.

"Holy shit." Draco muttered.

"I know." Hermione agreed.

Draco pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes my baby?"

"Did I help your 'problem'?"

Draco softly chuckled.

"Yes you sure did. That was amazing babe."

"I know it really was." Hermione agreed.

"I really need to get up but I don't want to." She said while closing her eyes.

"I know."

Hermione finally got up ten minutes later. She pulled on her clothes from before and went into the bedroom to start packing.

Draco followed her a few minutes later.

And their half eaten dinners still remained on the coffee table, as neither one was hungry after their amazing shag.

**A/N: fourth chapter done! What do you guys think? **

**I would just like to say something to answer one of the reviews I received. **

**A guest reviewer said I had made a few mistakes with the spelling in the first chapter and said they wouldn't continue reading as the mistakes were so bad. **

**I would just like to say I have fixed the things they mentioned. And I apologise for making the spelling errors. As I am typing this story on my iPod, the auto correct is always changing my words. **

**And although I do proofread each chapter, sometimes I do miss a few errors. But hey I'm only human. **

**So when I make a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me and I will fix it, rather than giving up on this story. **

**Sorry I had to say that, but I just wanted you all to know. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: disclaimer, I own nothing. It all belongs to the incredible J.K Rowling. **

Draco had only been on a aeroplane a few times in his life. The take off had gone okay, but now he was really struggling with the landing.

Draco's mouth was chewing his chewing gum super fast and he was holding onto Hermione's hand so tight she swore she felt a bone break.

Draco was sitting next to the window and Hermione was sitting next to him.

Hermione was saying encouraging things to Draco to help him through this.

"Look baby, out the window. We have almost landed." Hermione said, pointing out the window.

Draco grunted in response.

"Draco, we've landed."

Draco grunted again.

Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Baby. It's over. We are on the ground." Draco turned to look at Hermione. Hermione nodded.

Draco slowly let go of her hand. Hermione kissed his forehead.

"You did a good job baby. I'm so proud of you." Hermione said affectionately.

"Thanks baby. Lets get off this bloody plane!" Draco stood up and pulled Hermione with him.

They got their carry on luggage from the over head compartment and followed everyone else off the plane.

They were walking hand in hand to get their luggage. They had just safely made it through security.

Mr Jones had changed their timetable around a bit. They left on Tuesday night, instead of Tuesday morning. But this meant Hermione had to work an extra day.

Draco looked around the inside of the airport and saw a female security lady.

"Fuck." Draco murmured and nudged Hermione. She followed his eyes.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed, "they must have found out I'm a witch."

Panic was written across both of their faces. And they both stopped dead in their tracks when the lady said 'Mr Malfoy' and 'Miss Granger'.

"Yes?" They both answered nervously.

"You both need to come with me." She said sternly.

"Okay." Draco said, trying to sound confident but he was really shitting himself.

"I will take you to get your luggage and then we will go to my office." She said.

They both nodded and followed the lady. Draco gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They made their way over to the baggage area.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what we have done wrong?" Draco asked, needing to know what was going on.

Hermione slapped him with her free hand and have him a look that said don't say that!

"You will find out soon enough. But let me tell you, what we have found out is not good." She answered seriously.

Draco and Hermione both gulped.

It took a while for their luggage to come around on the conveyer belt. They got their luggage and went on a mysterious walk.

They went through the crowds of people, walking out of the airport. But instead of leaving the airport they turned left into a long hallway, with lots of doors. They took many twists and turns until they reached a door which said 'supervisors office'.

Before the supervisor opened the door, she told them something witch made them shit themselves even more. She told them to brace themselves for what is behind the door.

She pushed the door open leaving Draco and Hermione to enter first. Draco's expression went from worried to happy.

"Holy shit!" Draco exclaimed and pushed Hermione into the room so she could see for herself.

Hermione screamed. But it was a happy scream, not a scared one.

Draco and Hermione looked back at the supervisor. She was laughing.

"Hi. My name's Melanie," she extended her hand forward to Draco and Hermione, "sorry to scare you guys, but you really aren't in any trouble. Your mates just wanted to see you. They made me do this."

Draco and Hermione carefully studied Melanie to see if it was a joke. But it wasn't. The four people standing in front of them were really there and they were in no trouble.

Draco looked down at Hermione and they both burst out laughing. Hermione rushed forward into the arms of Ginny. They hugged each other tightly, as if they hasn't see each other in years. Only they actually hadn't seen each other in years.

Hermione was crying as she released Ginny and embraced Harry in the same way.

Draco man hugged Blaise.

"Good to see you mate." Draco said to him.

"Good to see you too man!" Blaise responded. Draco moved over to Pansy and gave her a hug.

Draco was stunned. He actually thought he was in deep shit. He was going to get the gits back for the stunt they played on them.

Hermione was crying. She was absolutely overwhelmed. She couldn't believe they were here!

"You little shits. Pulling this stunt. Making us shit scared for nothing!" Draco said seriously, even though he was laughing.

"Well man we had to get you back somehow since you didn't tell us about your relationship," Blaise pointed to the new couple, "so we wanted to fuck with you, and Melanie happily agreed." He smiled at her.

"They came up with this themselves, I had nothing to do with it." She said.

"I think I wet my pants I was that scared. I can't believe you guys did this." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I can't believe you guys are together!" Harry joked.

"Good point." Draco laughed.

"Sorry to ruin this 'beautiful' moment, but you guys need to get out of here and I have work to do." Melanie said.

"Sorry Mel. Thanks for doing this, we all really appreciate it." Blaise said as they all made their way out the door.

"No worries guys. I was happy to help." She said as she closed the door.

The six of them made their way down the hall. Harry ushered them all into an empty closet.

"We are going to apparate all of us to your hotel." Harry said as he grabbed onto Hermione and Ginny. Draco grabbed onto Pansy and Blaise.

The awful feeling of being apprated was dreadfully missed by Draco and Hermione. They landed safely out the front of the hotel.

"Wow. I have really missed that." Hermione said.

"I bet you have. Hurry up and check in so we can all catch up." Ginny said.

"Yes Sir!" Draco joked.

The four friends waited on the luxurious couches while Draco and Hermione checked in.

"Okay, Mr Malfoy, you have the deluxe suit as requested. You are on the 12th floor. Please enjoy your stay." The man said and handed him the room card.

They put their suitcases on the trolley and the six of them made it up to the 12th floor.

The room was incredible. There was a huge bed, a sofa, a TV, desk and kitchenette. And around the corner was a massive bathroom with a giant bath. Draco knew they would be spending lots of time in that.

There was also a balcony with comfortable chairs.

Even though this room was extravagant, it was nothing compared to the ones in the Wizarding world. They were all enchanted and spectacular, each and every aspect of them.

"This is great, but it's no magical hotel." Blaise said.

"Yeah man I agree." Draco said.

They put their suitcases down out of the way.

"How did you guys know we were coming?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well you contacted the ministry, to let them know you were coming, and we found out and planned all this." Harry answered.

"Oh."

"Why the fuck didn't you guys tell us you were going out?" Blaise asked.

"Well um, we haven't seen you guys in three years. And we've only been going out for two." Hermione said.

"But you could have told us." Pansy said.

"Alright we could have. But we will tell you something now that no one else knows." Draco said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Shit! Hermione your pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and down.

"No Gin, settle down. I'm not pregnant." Hermione calmly said.

"We're engaged!" Draco blurted out. The room was filled with high pitch female squeals.

"Oh Mione, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it!" Ginny embraced Hermione so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Gin, can you loosen up a bit, I can't breathe." Hermione chocked out. Ginny loosed her grip slightly.

Pansy was next to hug Hermione.

"Congrats man! Can't believe your actually tied down to one woman." Blaise joked, slapping Draco on the back.

"Ha ha Blaise very funny." Draco rolled his eyes.

They all said they congratulations to the new happy couple.

"We need to go out and celebrate!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah we need to!" Pansy agreed.

"Let's go get smashed!" Blaise said, and pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's go out. But I can't get smashed as I have to lead a conference tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Ginny waved it off. She was going to get Hermione drunk. She pulled Pansy and Hermione into the bathroom.

"Going to get changed. Bye." She yelled, dragging the girls with her.

The men laughed.

Ginny locked the door and put up silencing charms. It was time for girl talk.

"I can't believe you two are together! How did it happen?" Ginny asked, bursting with excitement.

"We met on Christmas Eve. We were both shopping at nighttime in the outside New York mall. I wasn't watching where I was going and my hands were filled with bags so I crashed into a lady. But when I went to continue walking I saw him standing a few metres away, leaning on the pole, smirking.

"I knew exactly who he was but I was shocked to see him there. I was scared at first. But he was sweet and we got to talking and he is nothing like he used to be. And he was hot! Merlin, he was hot. Still is. Anyway we wandered around taking and fighting. We fought the whole night but it was more sarcastic than hurtful.

"And then we stopped sat on a bench for a rest. And some random pointed out that we were sitting below mistletoe. So we had to kiss. And let me tell you it was the best kiss I he ever had. Anyway we kept seeing each other for a while, going on dates and spending most of our spare time together.

"And then we shagged. The rumours around school were right, he really is a sex god!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway things got more serious after that. We were always together and shagged all the time. We would have moved in together but his mum wouldn't let us until we were married. But we were together almost every night. I actually can't sleep if he's not with me. Anyway then he proposed, after two years. Merlin, I love him so much." Hermione finished recounting their relationship. She had tears in her eyes.

"Merlin, you two are so cute. I am so happy for you." Pansy said.

"I know. Me too! And I always knew he would be a sex god!" Ginny laughed.

"Tell me how he proposed." Pansy asked. Hermione told them about how he popped the question.

"So man, how is she in bed?" Blaise asked Draco after the girls had gone into the bathroom.

"I don't know if I want to hear this!" Harry exclaimed, but listened anyway.

"Fuck. She is the best I've ever had, and that's saying something."

"Wow man she must be good." Blaise said.

"Yeah she really is. I love her so much." Draco said.

"I know man. You have never looked at a girl like that before." Blaise smirked.

"And I know she feels the same way, I can see it when she looks at you." Harry agreed.

"I know. We fit perfectly together, in so many ways." Draco winked.

"I bet you guys do." Blaise laughed.

The girls came out of the bathroom, interrupting the boys conversation.

The boys jaws dropped when they saw their lovers.

The girls were all dressed up, ready to be taken out. They all wore dresses and looked stunning with their hair and makeup. Not to mention their gorgeous heels.

Ginny pointed her wand at the boys and their casual attire changed into formal.

"Much better." Ginny said.

"Babe, you are fucking sexy!" Blaise said, still looking Ginny up and down.

Ginny smirked and winked. Blaise walked up to her and snogged her senseless.

"Get a room!" Harry shouted and Blaise flipped him the bird.

Draco walked up to Hermione wrapped her in a tight embrace. He nippled on her ear.

"Fucking hell woman. You always turn me on but this! Merlin I want to fuck you right now." He murmured seductively.

"Later okay baby." She laughed and kissed him. But it was cut short as they were interrupted by Blaise.

"Let's go." He said. Pansy and harry also pulled away from one another when Blaise said this.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Wow this place is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered the restaurant.

"I know. I love muggle London, but the Wizarding side is so much better. This is one of my favourite clubs here. It's also one of the best." Ginny said.

"Oh I have missed it all so much." Hermione said sadly, but she wasn't sure if was talking about her friend or having these magical places back in her life.

The restaurant is full of bright colours, yellow, orange, pink, blue, green and white. When you first walk in, it feels like you have just stepped into a retro movie.

They were all standing in the foyer, in front of two signs pointing in two different directions. To the left is the restaurant and to the right is the club.

The rooms are both sound proof but have huge spotless glass doors leading to each room.

"Later," Blaise said, pointing to the club door, "now we eat."

They all entered the restaurant. The food was extravagant, which was expected. And the service was top notch. But they could all agree the club would be better. So they ate their meals in a rush, so they could party.

Hermione was in shock when she entered the club. It was in full swing. There was people everywhere, most dancing but some were sitting at the bar. The music was pumping extremely loud. They had a live band playing.

The atmosphere was awesome. There was a really good vibe running through this place.

Ginny, Hermione and Pansy all took to the dance floor instantly. Hermione really needed this, to just let loose and enjoy herself. And that is exactly what she is going to do.

The guys went straight to the bar. The dirty dancing would come after the alcohol.

After a few drinks, the guys headed over to the girls, who were enjoying themselves tremendously.

Draco couldn't help but notice how exceptional Hermione was looking. Her hair was out and she was running her fingers through it. Her dress ended mid thigh and it had a bit of a lower neckline, just giving Draco a small taste.

All in all, Hermione was sexy. All he wanted to go was fuck her right there so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for days. But he knew he couldn't do that.

But from all this staring, Draco got a bit of a problem, and he only knew one person could help him with it.

The boys all wolf whistled at the girls. Similar thoughts were running through Blaise and Harry's heads as well.

Hermione beckoned her fiancée over to her with one finger. Draco groaned and walked over. He instantly wrapped his hands around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each others eyes.

Hermione could see Draco's eyes were dark and filled with lust. She could tell he needed her, in more ways than that visible one.

"Baby I fucking need you." He groaned into her ear.

"Not now baby, wait until we get back to the hotel." She chuckled.

Draco groaned and pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'll make it up to you later." She said, smirking.

"Do you two need a room?" Blaise yelled over the music to Draco and Hermione.

"Fuck you mate." Draco yelled back.

Blaise laughed.

Suddenly drinks appeared in all of their hands. And a voice boomed out of all the speakers.

"Drink up folks, this rounds on me!" The voice announced. The crowd cheered.

They all clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. A very big sip.

Hermione tried to stay away from Draco as much as she could as she knew the minute she went over to him they would both need to shag each other. So instead of doing that, Hermione talked as much as she could to Ginny and Pansy.

Draco was completely drunk. He had over seven drinks. And he was making a complete fool of himself.

"I love this fucking song!" Draco yelled, dancing and singing to the music.

But Harry and Blaise were also like this.

"I fucking know!" Blaise yelled.

The girls hasn't had that many drinks, they were drunk but not smashed.

"I think I need to get Draco to settle down." Hermione laughed, making her way over to Draco.

"Hey my sexy baby!" Draco slurred, slapping Hermione on the ass.

"Shit! Baby you need to settle down." She yelled, placing an arm on Draco's, to steady him.

"What?" Draco yelled.

"Draco you need to settle down!" She yelled again, this time in Draco's ear.

Draco groaned and pulled her close, smashing their bodies together. His hands roamed up and down Hermione's back and captured her lips with his in a rough passionate kiss.

Their kiss was hard, and so passionate. They both groaned, as they both needed more. Draco's hands roamed around Hermione, touching any piece of skin he could find.

Draco's tongue explored Hermione's mouth in a forceful battle. Hermione moaned.

Needing more, Draco started grinding his extremely hard cock against her. He needed her so much.

Hermione was burning with pleasure. Some of her juices were leaking out of her with all the pleasure. Draco felt how much she was enjoying this and rubbed his cock harder against her.

The music suddenly picked up into a fast beat.

"I want to dance!" Hermione yelled into Draco's ear.

Draco turned Hermione around and grinded his cock against her ass. Draco kissed and nipped the exposed skin on her neck.

Just before Hermione closed her eyes, she looked around the room to see her friends doing pretty much the same thing.

Blaise was grinding his cock into Ginny's ass and Pansy and Harry were groping each other whilst in a heavy lip lock.

Hermione moaned. She needed Draco so badly.

"Baby, lets get out of here." She yelled.

"Okay."

Draco pulled away from Hermione to break up the other couples to say their goodbyes.

Hermione hugged everyone quickly as she wanted to go back to the hotel.

She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

**A/N: chapter 5 done! A nice long one for you. I was going to put a sex scene at the end of this chapter, but I decided not to. **

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I have been so busy with Christmas and family and friends. I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I will try and do it soon. **

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and have a fantastic new year! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Love em xox **


End file.
